


Red Makes A Hero

by Rikari_Hazure



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, KagePro AU, it's 08/15 tomorrow so, mostly Chiaki-centric?, ugh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikari_Hazure/pseuds/Rikari_Hazure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll do anything to protect them. Absolutely anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Makes A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i havent written in a while so it probably wont be good-
> 
> im really sorry www

As he stared into Kuro's eyes, he understood. This wasn't his friend. This wasn't the person he created all those precious memories with. This was a monster. And as a hero, no matter the cost, he must defeat evil. 

Chiaki moves from his spot, slowly walking closer to the railings. He tries his best to not let his fear get into his voice, leaning against the not-so-sturdy bars. 

"What exactly are you planning?" He addresses the other, not meeting his eyes. "What are you going to do to those kids?" 

The monster gives a chilling smile, eyes glinting in the sinking light. It spills everything, and Chiaki's heart sinks more with every word. Kanata, Takamine, Nagumo, Sengoku...all of them dying? Their dreams, disappearing? No...he couldn't let that happen. He had to stop this madness right at the root. 

A smile slides onto his face. Chiaki could almost feel determination filling his heart and pushing out all of the fear, and it only served to strengthen his resolve.

"I, Morisawa Chiaki, will never let evil prevail!" He declares, raising his fist to his chest. He remembers all of those smiles, those precious bits of happiness. He'll do anything to protect them, and will do so for all of eternity. 

He turns to stare at his friend, no, the monster. He smiles sadly, and burns that expression into his mind. Chiaki falls, and he falls forever into the void. 

'Kanata, I'll leave everyone up to you.' he thinks, and fades into nothing.

'Protect them all, I beg you.'

**Author's Note:**

> again i'm sorry and aaaa


End file.
